


Mind if I call you boyfriend?

by yoimwriting



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, But he has a heart, Dinner, Dinner Party With Some Friends, Feelings, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, Multi, Mutual Pining, POV Simon Lewis, Simon Is Bitter, Simon wants a relationship, So you know where this is going, Unrequited Crush, and he damn well will get it, and that is the truth, but it looks like they are all assholes, but not really, cursing, everyone is in a relationship, except Simon and Raphael, just a little bit, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoimwriting/pseuds/yoimwriting
Summary: He looked around the happy couples and honestly, Simon had enough. He stood up, slamming both of his hands on the table, rendering everyone silent.“That’s it. I’m tired of being single! You—” he pointed at Raphael, because he might as well take advantage of the situation and profess his love like the idiot he was, “— we are in a relationship now. Non-negotiable.”Raphael looked stunned, but he still raised an eyebrow, like he was challenging him to keep up that attitude and well, Simon was a little bit scared.He lowered himself on his seat, slowly. “I mean, unless you don’t want to.”--The one where Simon confess his love like the spontaneous guy he wants to be and it turns out better than he thought.





	Mind if I call you boyfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so fast, I don't know if there are some inconsistencies but you all know how this work: the muse comes, you just write and that's it.
> 
> Based off of this [prompt](http://inhibitme.tumblr.com/post/161651925195/imagine-your-otp), my own try on fluffly Saphael because us the shippers, deserve some fluff and keep the tag alive.
> 
> No beta read, all mistakes are mine
> 
> E N J O Y !

Whoever said that being single it was a way to find yourself, find new hobbies, meet new people, have fun and whatever shit, they were a big fat liar. Being single was sad and dare Simon say, _miserable._

Yeah, he would describe himself like that right in this very moment. Miserable, sad and gloomy. Because his Friday night turned out to be a date night but the punchline here was that he didn’t have a date but according to Magnus “ _this is not a date night, what are you talking about? This is just a couple of friends having quality time”_ so Simon shouldn’t feel bad about it.

Well, he was feeling bad because the dinner table was full of couples. Starting with Magnus and his model look-like boyfriend Alec, then his adopted brother Jace was dating Simon’s best friend Maia (Simon was still reeling from the shock of these two together), Ragnor, who surprised everybody when he said he was dating Catarina—blessed her soul for dealing with both Ragnor and Magnus,—  and being the seventh wheel in this _dinner party_ wasn’t that fun, as Magnus so well put it early in the morning.

The last person left in this roller-coaster of sadness in this beautiful night was Raphael. Raphael, the gloomiest sometimes-emo guy in this makeshift group friend, who Simon wouldn’t mind calling beautiful until the end of times. That was as hard and deep as his crush goes.

Coincidentally, Simon and Raphael were the only single people in the group _because of reasons._ According to Raphael, it was because he wasn’t looking, so he would jus wait until the right guy would show up; it was a valid reason since Simon was just waiting until he could grow some courage and ask the man out but until then—

Simon looked around him, at the couples getting all dovey-lovey and he sighed, hating it with passion. He loved his friends, with a burning passion too but it was too much, and it put pressure on his singleness. He wanted someone to love, for god’s sake! And if the sir up in the sky could give him a sign that he wouldn’t spend the rest of his life crushing on a guy that doesn’t seem interested in him, well, that would be perfect.

“—So, we were at the movies and here come this girl and I’m preparing myself for some awful comments because you have to prepare yourself for some homophobic comments,” Magnus was saying, while twirling a glass wine and looking at everybody, “and this girl said to me, I quote, “you guys look so good together and I think you are the best couple in this place.” I thanked her, but you better believe me when I say that I 100% agreed with her.”

Simon believed that too because Magnus and Alec were awfully good looking and it wasn’t fair.

 _But you know, Raphael is good looking too_ he thought, side-glancing at the end of the table where Raphael was rolling his eyes hard.

“Now, you are just being mean with us regular people,” Maia said, but she was teasing. All of them knew that.

“Oh no, dear. No-oh. You are the most beautiful in this room, not even I can’t fight for that place.”

Maia raised her own glass and tip it at Magnus while he just winked at her.

And then Jace kissed her, because of course and then Magnus just mumbled something to Alec and they kind of hugged and he was pretty sure that next to him, Ragnor and Catarina were in different states of just being romantic, and cute and shit.

“Why can’t we just have a dinner when you people are not gross with each other?” Raphael asked, his arms crossed and a perpetual glare on his face.

_Beautiful._

“You need to stop being angry at the world, dear and stop frowning, it’s going to damage your forehead.” Magnus had the special skill to look at Alec oh so lovingly while being sarcastic to Raphael.

“Oh, shut up.”

“Why are you angry, anyway? We’re having a great time,” Catarina butted in.

_Say that for yourself._

Raphael rolled his eyes and the table returned to its previous atmosphere.

He looked around the happy couples and honestly, Simon had _enough._ He stood up, slamming both of his hands on the table, rendering everyone silent.

“That’s it. I’m tired of being single! You—” he pointed at Raphael, because he might as well take advantage of the situation and profess his love like the idiot he was, “— we are in a relationship now. Non-negotiable.”

Raphael looked stunned, but he still raised an eyebrow, like he was challenging him to keep up that attitude and well, Simon was a little bit scared.

He lowered himself on his seat, slowly. “I mean, unless you don’t want to.”

“Oh, trust me, he _wants_ to.”

Simon wasn’t even looking at Magnus, but he could _hear_ the smirk on that sentence and when he turned around to face Magnus and asked him “what the hell?” Magnus was attacked by a napkin and Jace got his attention with something.

But in the middle of it, he caught Catarina and Ragnor smiling at Raphael while his crush was reddish on his cheeks.

Simon would count that as a win.

 

∞

 

 

After that eventful dinner, Simon volunteered to take Raphael home, _his_ home, not Simon’s because— no, he wasn’t that kind of a man.

“Should I call you my boyfriend now?”

And Simon almost didn’t crash the car. _Almost_. He turned his face to Raphael and the guy was smirking, like the whole situation was funny (and it was, Simon could see it from the other side).

“Well, you know, that depends on you,” Simon replied, shrugging, faking nonchalant while his heart was beating faster per minute. He turned his face back.

There was a minute of silence, where Simon believed that would be the end of it.

“Good,” Raphael said, “because it would be stupid from me to turn down the guy that I like.”

How did he manage to keep control on the wheel when he heard that, he didn’t know. Maybe that was his special skill: keep it cool on the outside while freaking out on the inside.

“The guy– excuse me, _what?”_

Raphael chuckled. “When Magnus said that I “wanted it,” he was right. I’ve been crushing on you since– I don’t know, too long. You just went ahead and beat me to it.”

“Well, that’s funny because, I do too?” He chuckled too, the situation was bizarre, even for him. “I’m sorry, I thought my love declarations would go differently than this.”

“Now we’re on the same page, mind if I call you boyfriend?”

Since there was some traffic ahead of them, Simon took this moment to really look at the man next to him, taking a good look on his face, his eyes, the way his hair was perfectly put, his lips, his– Well, his everything; it didn’t matter that all of their friends were like out of a model fashion show, for him, Raphael was the most perfect man and said perfect man, just accepted his feelings and liked him back.

So, with the shy smile Raphael was sporting, Simon smiled back and shook his head.

“No, I don’t think I mind.”

 _Boyfriend_ sounded good to him.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?


End file.
